


Let Me Make You Feel Good

by goldfishsunglasses



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/goldfishsunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the snowiest day ever. It's also Dan and Phil's  first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Make You Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when i try and challenge myself to write longer smut scenes

It was the snowiest day ever, and Dan and Phil had just finished shooting all the footage for Phil's interactive Christmas adventure. Phil's previous interactive video had been such a success, and he was excited to see how this one would be received, especially since this one was the first to include Dan. Dan was already quickly becoming a regular part of his channel, despite what the other claimed in the video. Phil sneaked a glance at Dan, who looked adorable in his furry hat and mittens. Dan was currently laying in the snow, looking up at the sky. Phil laid down next to him, and intertwined their fingers. Dan turned his head to smile shyly at Phil. Phil wondered how Dan seemed so relaxed when he own heart was racing and felt like it was flipping over inside his chest. 

"How are you so calm right now?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Phil nodded, his cheek rubbing against the snow.

"I'm terrified."

Phil raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Of me?"

"Mostly I'm trying to be brave enough."

"Brave enough for what?"

"This." Dan whispered as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Phil's tentatively. Phil kissed him back, equally as gentle. He noticed Dan was shivering, and pulled away.

"Do you want to take this inside?" He asked quietly.

Dan's teeth chattered as he nodded quickly. He moved to stand up, but Phil stopped him.

"No, let me."

He rose, and leaned down to scoop Dan up, one arm supporting his back, and the other under his knees.

"Phiiiil!" Dan giggled, "what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm carrying you inside."

Now it was Dan's turn to raise his eyebrows.

"You're going to carry me all the way inside?"

"Yes." Phil said stubbornly. 

He walked exactly three steps with Dan in his arms before he stumbled.

"Phil, oh my god, put me down before you cause serious damage!" He cried.

"Okay, okay. I was just trying to be romantic." Phil pouted.

"You can be romantic all you want on solid ground."

Phil pulled Dan in for a kiss.

"Can I be romantic like this?"

He nuzzled Dan's neck.

"Or this?"

He nibbled Dan's earlobe.

"Or what about this?"

"Get off me, you weirdo!" Dan laughed.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's waist and kissed him deep and hard.

"What about this?" He whispered against the shell of Dan's ear.

Dan felt a jolt of electricity shoot down his spine as he pulled Phil's face back to his and kissed him with equal passion. Phil's hands found their way to Dan's ass, and he squeezed gently. 

"Jump," he whispered against Dan's mouth.

Dan did, and Phil caught him. He wrapped his legs around Phil's waist.

"Don't drop me." He whispered.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Phil whispered back.

He carefully carried Dan inside, set him on the bed, and walked over to his door. He shed his long coat and hung it up. He walked back over to Dan, and smiled nervously. Dan met his gaze with an equally nervous smile. Phil smiled wider as he lifted Dan’s furry hat from the boy’s head to reveal sweaty brown curls. His devotion to that silly hat was admirable. He pulled off Dan’s mittens, and then gently helped Dan remove his jumper. Dan was shaking, more from nerves than the cold, and Phil stopped his actions. 

“Are you okay?”

Dan hesitated a minute before nodding.

“Yes, I think I’m ready.”

“I don’t want to do this unless you’re absolutely sure.”

“I am. I want to do this. I want to do this with you.”

Phil began unbuttoning Dan’s white button down, his eyes never leaving the boys face, looking for any sign that he should stop. As he went down, he admired every inch of tanned flesh that was revealed. Once all the buttons were undone, he slipped the shirt off Dan’s shoulder, and set it on the floor gently, not wanting to wrinkle it too much. Dan instinctively wrapped his arms around his middle, and Phil carefully pulled them away. 

“I want to see all of you, every inch.”

Dan swallowed thickly, and he allowed his arms to drop to his sides. Phil placed his hand on Dan’s back, and gingerly helped him lay back on the bed. He ran his fingers up and down Dan’s chest, and then trailed them lightly down his stomach, stopping right above the waistband of his grey jeans.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes.” Dan whispered, barely audible.

Phil dropped to his knees in front of Dan, and unbuttoned his jeans. He took his time unzipping them, and pulling them down. He stepped back and Dan kicked them the rest of the way off, grinning and almost breaking the mood as Dan nearly kicked him in the face. They both took a moment to compose themselves, trying hard not to break out in giggles. Phil brought the mood back fairly quickly. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Dan’s boxers, his eyes silently asking the question this time. Dan answered him by placing his hands on top of Phil’s, and helping him to slide the boxers off. Dan gasped quietly as the fabric brushed his erection. Phil drew in a breath as he caught sight of Dan’s hard and leaking cock. He roughly pushed Dan’s boxers off and leaned forward to place a kiss to the tip, eliciting a small squeak of surprise from Dan. 

“Oh god,” he cried, “oh god, that felt really good.”

Phil tried not to smirk, this boy had no idea what he was in for. He licked a stripe up Dan’s dick, and swirled his tongue around the tip, stopping to flick it across the slit. Dan whimpered and thrashed underneath him.

"Shh, bear, I'm gonna make you feel good, okay?"

Dan nodded, biting down on his lip harshly, trying to hold back his moans. 

Phil desperately wanted to hear those noises, but he knew Dan might not be comfortable yet. He pulled himself up on the bed more, and peppered small kisses around Dan’s   
lower abdomen and groin. Phil took his time exploring Dan’s tan line with his tongue, enjoying the way he was making Dan fall apart. Phil brought his mouth back down to the other boys cock, and sucked on the tip gently. Dan moaned, and bit his lip as he felt Phil wrap his mouth around his dick, hot and wet. Phil managed to bob his head a few times before Dan tangled his fingers in Phil’s hair and pulled him off.

“Wait, wait, I don’t want to come yet.”

Phil understood, and leaned back so he was crouching on the balls of his feet at the end of the bed. Dan scrambled up the mattress using his elbows until his entire body was on it and his head rested on Phil’s pillow. Phil took a moment to admire the sight of Dan laid out on his bright duvet, looking up at him through thick lashes, face completely open and vulnerable. Phil stood up fully and walked over to his dresser. He retrieved a bottle of cherry lube from the top drawer, and walked back over to Dan.

“Cherry?” Dan asked.

“It’s a guilty pleasure.” Phil admitted.

He crawled onto the bed and reached next to Dan for his extra pillow.

“Hips up.” he ordered quietly.

Dan planted his feet and pushed his hips up off the bed. Phil slid the pillow underneath him and Dan moved back down.

“There, that will help make you more comfortable.”

“Thank you.” Dan smiled.

“Now, are you absolutely sure you’re ready?”

Dan nodded eagerly. 

“Okay. Bring your knees to your chest.”

Dan did just that. Phil popped the lid of the lube, and coated his fingers with it. He brought a finger to Dan’s entrance, and circled the tight right of muscle. Dan shuddered at the   
foreign feeling.

“This might hurt.” Phil admitted.

Dan gulped. 

“I can handle it.”

Phil slowly slipped a finger inside, stopping at the knuckle and looking up at Dan’s face for his reaction. Dan’s face was scrunched up and his breathing had turned heavy. Noticing Phil had stopped, Dan looked down at him. 

“Keep going.”

“Are you sure?”

Dan held his gaze steadily.

“Yes.”

Phil pushed his finger all the way in, and paused, giving Dan a moment to adjust. Once he was satisfied Dan was ready, he crooked his finger slightly. Dan’s mouth formed a perfect o as a breathy moan slipped out. Phil continued moving his finger, watching Dan’s facial expressions and feeling himself growing harder in his jeans. He was so focused on Dan he had forgotten he was still clad in his damp clothes from before. He started to pull his finger out to remove his clothes, and in the process accidentally brushed against Dan’s prostate. Dan’s body jerked involuntarily.

“What was that?” he gasped out.

“That, love, was your prostate.”

“Oh my god that felt amazing.”

Phil smiled, and his clothes were quickly forgotten. He added a second finger to the first and Dan mewled with pleasure. Phil gingerly began to scissor his fingers, watching Dan’s   
face for any signs of distress. He almost added a third finger, but changed his mind, opting instead to add his tongue along with his fingers. He gently licked around the rim, pumping his fingers and occasionally sticking his tongue in alongside them. Dan’s long fingers grasped at the sheets as his back arched off the bed. His head was beginning to swim. Phil pulled his fingers out and stopped his tongue movements. He moved so that he was straddling Dan, and Dan pulled him down for a kiss. Phil turned his head and nipped at Dan’s neck. 

“I don’t think you want to kiss me right now,” he mumbled into the curve of the boy's shoulder.

“I don’t care,” Dan whispered as he pressed his lips to Phil’s, “now please, please Phil. Please make love to me.”

Phil hurriedly wiped the excess lube from his fingers onto his jeans. He gripped the hem of his maroon long sleeve shirt, and pulled it over his head. Dan stared appreciatively at Phil’s naked torso, from the curve of his hips, to the light smattering of dark hair across his chest, to his broad shoulders that Dan wanted to grab and hold onto as Phil slammed into him. He couldn’t deny that he has fantasized about this plenty of times over the past few months. He and Phil had never gone past heated makeout sessions and sloppy handjobs before. Phil had wanted to wait, to make it special for Dan, and to make sure he was completely comfortable, and Dan appreciated that more than anything. Phil unbuttoned his jeans, and started to move them down, forgetting his position above Dan. He laughed awkwardly and climbed off the bed, swiftly removing them along with his boxers and returning to his previous position. Dan looked at Phil’s flustered face, and giggled. A small part of him was glad Phil seemed just as nervous as he was. Surprisingly, it helped make him feel more at ease. Phil grabbed the lube again and squirted a generous amount onto his palm. He stroked his dick, making sure it was completely covered. He didn’t want to hurt Dan in any way. He guided his dick so that it lined up with Dan’s hole, and gently pushed in, stopping halfway to gauge Dan’s reaction. Dan had tensed up, his eyes shut tight. Phil rubbed his sides soothingly. 

“Do you want me to keep going?”

Dan nodded, eyes still closed. Phil slowly pushed in all the way, and groaned as he felt Dan clench around him. He leaned down to kiss Dan, hoping to distract him from any pain   
he might be feeling. It seemed to work as he felt Dan relax underneath him.

“Move, please.” Dan requested quietly.

Phil couldn’t deny him, and leisurely pulled out halfway before pushing back in, as gently as he could manage. He lifted up one of Dan’s legs and hooked it over his shoulder. He pulled out and slid back in again. The angle change caused Dan to cry out, and Phil repeated his movements. Phil slipped the hand not holding Dan’s leg into the other boys, and intertwined their fingers. He continued to gently slid in and out of Dan, as Dan whined breathlessly. 

“Touch yourself for me, sweetheart.”

Dan stared into Phil’s eyes, brown meething blue, and brought his hand up to grasp his dick. He started off soft, but as Phil began to increase his speed, so did Dan. Dan couldn't last nearly as long as Phil, and came with a cry, white liquid pooling on his stomach. The sight of Dan's blissed out face as he orgasmed turned out to be enough to push Phil over the edge, and he groaned loudly as he released into Dan, filling him up. Phil pulled out gently, and a little bit of come dribbled out of Dan's ass. He turned his head away, embarrassed. 

"Hey, hey, it's fine, that's fine. Bear, you were perfect, you were amazing. How do you feel?"

"I don't feel any different. Mostly I just feel sticky." Dan made a face as he gestured to his stomach.

"Right, yeah, hold on."

Phil helped Dan remove the pillow from beneath him, and climbed off the bed. He walked to the bathroom in search of a flannel. Phil cleaned himself up quickly before returning   
to Dan, gently wiping the mess from his belly. 

"Are you sore?"

"A little." Dan admitted. 

Phil winced.

"I'm sorry. It's probably going to be worse tomorrow."

Now it was Dan's turn to be reassuring. He reached up and cupped Phil's cheek.

"Phil, I wanted this, I wanted you, okay? I'm not some delicate flower, okay? I won't break."

Phil nodded and laid down next to Dan, making grabby hands for the boy. Dan rolled over and buried his face in Phil’s chest.

“I wish I didn’t have to go home.”

Phil gently stroked Dan’s curls.

“I know, bear, but it won’t always be like this.”

Dan looked up at him.

“How do you know?”

Phil kissed the top of his head.

“I just do.”

**Author's Note:**

> *ducks to avoid tomatoes*


End file.
